Two Girls and the Old Haunted Mansion
by B5-CarnellzBoo
Summary: What would you do if you and your best friend had to spend the night in a creepy,dusty,HAUNTED mnasion,ALONE! Well,at least you HOPE you're alone.Now think if you had to spend FIVE DAYS in that mansion!Well that's what Haruka and Setsuna have to do and pr
1. Only for Attention

Two Girls and a Mansion   
  
One day,Haruka and Setsuna were on their way to school.  
  
Today was suppose to be a very special day,or so they thought.  
  
On their way to school,they saw some kids playing not that far  
  
from that haunted mansion up on the hill.No one really goes too   
  
close to the mansion.People talk about the mansion,they just   
  
don't go up there.Well,Haruka started talking about the mansion  
  
soon as they got to school,and apparently the most popular,and   
  
snotty girl in the class,school,and probably the world,over-heard   
  
them talking.Then she made it into a big scene way everyone could  
  
hear."That's just like Diana to make something little into a big   
  
scene!" whispered Setsuna."She only does it for the attention,"  
  
replied Haruka.Soon Diana spoke up,"I cannot believe that you two,  
  
Haruka and Setsuna,don't believe that that old,creepy  
  
mansion up on the hill isn't haunted!"That caught everyone's   
  
attention,and if it didn't they would get notified soon enough.  
  
Once word gets out,it spreads around like a contagious disease.  
  
"And now it starts," commented Haruka. 


	2. It's time for Lunch

Just then,the bell rang.Haruka and Setsuna were on their way  
  
to class,when Diana pulled Haruka and Setsuna aside."Since you're not scared of the old mansion on the hill,why don't you..." "RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG ," the bell rang again. "Sorry Diana,looks like we got to get to class." Setsuna   
  
chuckled."Well than,meet me outside at lunch,and we'll finish  
  
this little discussion then" Diana scolled at Setsuna angrily.  
  
"I wonder what she's so worked up about,"Haruka giggled."Well,  
  
we'll know at lunch.I can't wait!" Setsuna joined in."I know one thing,what ever she wants to talk about,it's gonna be so  
  
the whole school would know." Haruka was more and likely right.After first period,Haruka went to her locker and there was a note on it.It said,"BE OUTSIDE AT LUNCH WITH SETSUNA,  
  
DON'T BE LATE!!!" Haruka knew who it was from,and she wasn't scared,if it was suppose to scare her,that is.An hour later,  
  
Setsuna saw Haruka coming out of the washroom."It's almost time for lunch.Are you ready for our "talk" with Diana ?"  
  
Setsuna asked in a mocking tone of voice."I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!" Haruka replied,almost laughing.  
  
The bell rang,it was time for lunch. 


	3. Prove it then!

Just as Setsuna and Haruka were half way outside,Diana came running up to them and dragged them over to the bench  
  
where her and her friends were sitting.They were all smiling at each other.Then,all of a sudden,Diana climbed uo on the   
  
bench,and in a loud voice she said,"Excuse me,everyone,can  
  
I have your attention please!"."Now where have I not heard that before?" remarked Setsuna."Now I have hear is a couple  
  
of non-believers that the old mansion up on the hill is haunted.But they say it isn't haunted!". One boy commented,  
  
"That's because they never been up to the creepy mansion!".  
  
Alot of people agreed with him."Neither have you,"Haruka   
  
spoke up."How many of you actually went up to the old mansion just for the fun of it?" Setsuna replied helping her friend.No answer.Diana spoke up,"Well,if you say it's not   
  
haunted,why don't you prove it to us.".All was silent once more."How do you suggest we do that?"Setsuna asked."Well,  
  
why don't you go up there and stay there for five days days.  
  
Then you can actually prove its not haunted.Since it'll be Spring vacation in three days,you can start Monday.". Every  
  
one seemed to like that idea because there was an outburst   
  
of applause.Diana then turned smug of herself.Haruka noticed  
  
and stopped it before it started."You're on.We'll go up to  
  
the mansion and we'll prove it to all of you,the mansion is  
  
not haunted !!" Haruka exclaimed. "Are you sure you want to do that,I mean we don't know if the mansion is haunted.And   
  
any way,I don't want to spend half of my vacation in an old deserted mansion,haunted or not." whispered Setsuna.  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "The bell,we didn't even eat yet!" exclaimed Haruka. "I really don't think I'm hungry anymore," admitted Setsuna,very disappointed.The girls rushed into their fourth period class  
  
Everyone was looking at them like they were weird,or something.People were passing notes and whispering about them.Haruka got annoyed by this,so she spoke up,"Attention,  
  
I guess everyone knows that me and my best friend are going  
  
to stay five days in the old desserted mansion on the hill.  
  
We are gonna prove that the mansion is not,I repeat,not  
  
haunted.Thank you,that is all!"."I guess you're proud that we're going to the desserted mansion." Setsuna proclaimed.  
  
"Well,we can prove that we will be right,for a change," admitted Haruka. "I guess you are right," agreed Setsuna doubtfully. 


End file.
